The Biggest Regret
by Hayai-hakai
Summary: It's a suicide poem I wrote one day and it's not Inuyasha related but I'll put up some Inuyasha poems later I just wanted to see if anyone thought I could write relatively well so please R
1. The Biggest Regret

The Biggest Regret  
  
I sit in my room staring at the wall  
My arm goes numb as I feel the blood fall  
My eyes show shock as realization sets in  
Then I drop the knife as if its burnt my skin  
  
As I search frantically for something to stop the flow  
I feel my grip on reality start to go  
My eyes burn with tears as I think of my friends  
Then I ask myself, "Is this the end?"  
  
My knees become weak and my eyesight blurry  
I grab pen and paper knowing I must hurry  
My hand scribbles down words still left unsaid  
I notice the pen is now soaked in red  
  
I finish the letter with tears flowing freely  
As I feel death's grasp closing upon me  
I let out one last pain stricken cry  
As my soul still crying lifts into the sky.  
  
A/N : Hey everyone this is just something I wrote up one day and I was wondering what other people thought of it and I have a kind of sequel poem to it which is from the person's father's point of view if anyone thinks I should put it up too please review and tell me what you thought this is only my 2nd poem I know it's not Inuyasha related but I'll more than likely write a poem or two from Miroku's point of view I just wanted to see if anyone thought I had an inklingf of talent Thanks 


	2. For You

A/N: Hey everyone this is kinda the sequel to "The Biggest Regret" and I want to thank HardCoreInuyashaFanatic for reading and reviewing my other poem thank you for the tips and I knew that "The Thoughts of a Houshi" could have been better but I figured I needed to put something up I'll be working on another poem soon that hopefully I can spend a little more time working on and I hope its better than the last one I might also start writing a fic depends on if anyone thinks I should try to write one hope you enjoy this poem and please review it to let me know your thoughts.  
  
For You  
  
I walk in the door totally fatigued  
I glance up the stairs a foreign feeling inside me  
I listen for any sound as I open her door  
Then my heart shatters as I glance at the floor  
  
I fight the urge to cry out and vomit  
Then I notice her face has tear streaks still on it  
Her skin is pale and her carpet turned red  
I notice a crimson spotted note upon her bed  
  
I walk towards the bed a tearing in my chest  
Then I snatch up the note and clutch it to my breast  
I silently weep for five minutes maybe more  
Then drop to my knees sobbing on the floor  
  
My hand reaches for her face trembling softly  
It tears at my soul to see her so ghostly  
I brush my hand through her hair still not believeing  
But as my fingers brush her cheek i realize shes freezing  
  
I remember the note that was her last  
I look down to read I knowing much time has passed  
My body trembles as I read each line  
While uncountable shivers run down my spine  
  
"Dad I'm sorry I've done this to you  
But it was something I thought i must do  
I know now that my thoughts were wrong  
But as you are now reading I'm already gone  
  
I'll miss you dearly and please tell me friends  
That I was thinking of them at the end  
Tell Becky and Ron to be there for each other  
And tell Laura to be nicer to her little brother  
  
I feel it now I don't have long  
But don't worry I won't truly be gone  
I'll be with mom soon so try not to cry  
We'll both watch over you from up in the sky"  
  
As I finish the note I look down at her face  
Drained of all life it was such a waste  
She was beautiful, smart, and funny too  
And now that she was gone I don't know what to do  
  
I've been without my wife a year next week  
And now my beloved daughter lay at my feet  
I folded the note as carefully as I could  
Then placed it in my wallet to remain there for good  
  
I pick her up gently my angel even in death  
Then I set her upon the bed and let out a raged breath  
I lower my head and kiss her cheek  
I feel my knees once again go weak  
  
I can't help but cry out once more  
Before I turn to head out the door  
I head down the stairs and towards the phone  
I realize now I'm all alone  
  
After the call I thought I should end my life to  
But then I remembered what you wanted me to do  
I'll live my life if only in your memory  
For maybe some day I may die happily  
  
A/N: And like always flames are accepted but if your going to flame me please tell me what you dont like about it so I can hopefully know how to make it better Ja ne 


End file.
